Dans sa chambre
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : scène qui se passe un peu après ma fic "dans le placard", où Jackson rend visite à Isaac.


Titre : **Dans sa chambre**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

Note : se passe juste après « Dans le placard ». Je l'ai écrite suite au gentil commentaire de **Visiteuse T. **Merci à toi, tu as fait ma journée ce jour-là.

**OOO**

Il dort d'un sommeil artificiel. Il ne peut pas vraiment sentir le souffle chaud qui caresse l'angle de sa mâchoire alors qu'il est étendu dans son lit, Balto contre lui sous les couvertures. Isaac a l'impression d'être bercé par une chaleur veloutée qui rampe contre sa joue. Seulement, l'instant d'après, Isaac ouvre les yeux, figé de stupeur. Il ne rêve pas. Des lèvres se posent sur lui, dans le creux naissant de sa mandibule et de son cou. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur avant de réagir brutalement.

Il envoie un coup de poing à l'aveuglette pour se défendre.

Il lui faut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de comprendre la boulette qu'il vient de commettre.

Jackson est affalé dans son lit, étouffant une série de juron alors qu'il tient sa mâchoire dans l'espoir vain d'amoindrir la douleur.

Isaac écarquille les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fouts ici ?! Mes parents sont en bas… Ils vont te tuer.

Isaac ne s'excuse pas de son geste et il ne le fera pas. Jackson est entré comme un voleur par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne se fait pas.

_Quel accueil. Maugrée Jackson entre ses dents serrées par la douleur comme si rien n'était de sa faute.

_Tu ne sais pas faire comme tout le monde ? Continue de lui reprocher Isaac en désignant la fenêtre. Puis, il se redresse dans le lit pour cacher discrètement Balto entre ses jambes, avant de le pousser un peu plus loin sous les draps. Jackson est trop préoccupé par la douleur pour s'en rendre compte, ce qui ravit Isaac qui finit par se lever pour fermer la fenêtre.

Jackson l'observe en silence sortir du lit. Isaac porte un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt, rien de fantastique cependant Jackson reste médusé durant quelques instants sur le postérieur devant lui.

Isaac se retourne et il surprend Jackson en train de le mater. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'expectative.

_Tu disais ? Sourit avec amusement Jackson, en relevant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fouts là ?! Demande Isaac énervé, même s'il doit mesurer le volume de sa voix.

Ils doivent rester discrets. Toute sa famille est en bas.

_Ça va faire 2 semaines, et tu ne réponds pas à mes messages. Dit simplement Jackson, sérieux tout à coup.

Isaac déglutit sa gêne. Jackson lui a envoyé un message chaque jour depuis qu'il est absent, et Isaac n'a jamais pris la peine d'y répondre. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il s'est planté, et que les choses sont allées beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Par ailleurs, même si Jackson semble inquiet, ils ne sont pas ensemble…mais alors…que fait-il ici ?

_Je sais… Répond Isaac en se détournant des yeux opalins.

Isaac se sent coupable, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il doit mettre un terme à cette histoire avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Avant que Jackson puisse découvrir ce qu'il a à cacher. Toute cette crasse qui gît dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, qui font de lui un être abject. Toute cette merde qui le tapisse de l'intérieur, et qui fera fuir Jackson tôt ou tard

_Pourquoi ?

Le ton est tellement incisif qu'Isaac a l'impression qu'il va lui extorquer des informations.

Jackson est assis dans son lit et Il appuie du regard Isaac qui n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Jackson détourne les yeux pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il se redresse pour attraper une boîte de médicament.

_Laisse ça. Dit Isaac en lui arrachant la boîtes de mains. Il espère avoir été assez rapide, et que Jackson n'ait pas eu le temps de lire le nom des comprimés avant de les entasser compulsivement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

_ Je te le répète : qu'est-ce que tu fouts ici ?

Isaac sent vrombir sa colère. Jackson ne peut pas prétendre se soucier de lui alors qu'il ne le connait pas. Ce petit con serait probablement le premier à lui jeter des cailloux s'il savait la vérité. Mais la vérité, c'est que Isaac se déteste. Il est pathétique. Deux semaines qu'il pleurniche et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Une pipe. Une putain de pipe.

_Je pensais que c'était clair…

Jackson attrape le bord du t-shirt d'Isaac pour le tirer vers le lit et le faire tomber dedans. Le corps d'Isaac a à peine le temps de rebondir contre le matelas que Jackson ne tarde pas s'asseoir sur ses hanches pour se pencher puis inhaler son odeur.

_On dirait que tu as peur. Soupire Jackson à quelques millimètres de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser avec force.

Isaac ne répond pas immédiatement au baiser, un peu perdu. Il était en colère quelques secondes auparavant, et maintenant… Il ne sait même plus penser.

Jackson met plus de force dans son baiser. Comme ressuscité, Isaac finit par réagir aux lèvres enflammées de son amant.

Plus rien ne compte à part l'instant présent et les mains de Jackson qui entament une lente exploration de ses flancs. C'est une caresse insupportable le long de sa peau qui pourrait bien lui faire perdre la tête. Involontairement, ses hanches se soulèvent sous Jackson. Isaac ne contrôle plus rien. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait prendre feu. Il veut mourir pour ça, pour avoir donné ce pouvoir à Jackson. Les choses vont trop vite. Encore. Isaac ne veut pas être le mec facile que Jackson peut venir baiser, seulement il gémit quand Jackson glisse une main audacieuse dans son pantalon de training. Isaac est terriblement mal à l'aise alors que la main de Jackson empoigne son sexe gorgé par l'extase. Il ne peut pas cacher son excitation… et il détourne la tête pour cacher son embarras. Il a tellement honte. Sans la drogue, il n'y arrivera pas.

_Arrête ! Isaac le pousse sur le côté, pour s'écarter douloureusement d'un Jackson au moins autant excité que lui. Mes parents pourraient nous entendre, prétexte Isaac.

_Tu m'as manqué… Avoue Jackson.

Isaac ne veut pas lui dire qu'il ressent la même chose car ça l'angoisse. C'est pathologique. Isaac a l'impression qu'il a perdu son droit à l'amour, il y a longtemps déjà. Il ne veut pas causer de tort à Jackson. Il ne croit même pas pouvoir lui manquer.

_Je ne suis pas celui que tu imagines.

Jackson ricane légèrement. Pas pour se moquer, plus pour montrer qu'il ne s'est pas fait berner.

_Je n'imagine rien. Je te fais vivre l'enfer depuis la petite école… Je te connais assez, et je sais que ce ne sont pas des antibiotiques que tu as caché dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

Isaac est piqué à vif et il ferme les yeux comme le ferait un môme. Une pensée magique pour disparaître, sauf que ça ne marche pas. Jackson ment. Il ne sait rien du tout. C'est juste un petit connard qui pense avoir trouvé un plan cul facile.

_Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Dit Isaac en se redressant alors qu'il peut toujours sentir son sexe tendu contre son caleçon. C'est insupportable.

Derrière lui, Jackson reste silencieux sans faire le moindre mouvement et sa présence devient presque douloureuse.

Jackson observe le dos d'Isaac durant de longues secondes avant de se redresser à son tour. Ils se retrouvent côte à côte, leurs bras se touchant. Les yeux d'Isaac se ferment à ce contact et il doit inspirer longuement pour ne pas perdre pied.

Jackson attend encore mais il n'insiste pas. Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre. Il passe une jambe, et il dit avant de sortir :

_Réponds au moins à mes messages.

C'est juste un murmure.

Isaac attend quelques secondes avant d'être en mesure de se lever. Quand il le fait, c'est pour se rendre à la fenêtre et la fermer. Au loin, il peut apercevoir un jeune homme courir jusqu'à sa voiture de sport, entrer dedans avant de la faire démarrer au loin.

**OOO**


End file.
